


That Person

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Community College changed Troy for the better... But he's still angry at himself. Angry for being able to fall for someone, but not having the courage to do a single thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Person

Troy's never been in love before, but he's pretty sure that if he had been, it would feel like this.

He's light-headed, stupidly euphoric, strange rushes of fear spiking every single time he sees that smile (rare) or makes that handshake (often). Being as slow as he is, the former jock has only just realized that he like likes someone, and he's mad at himself for not realising sooner.

Troy is also mad at himself for not making a move yet.

It's not because his 'object of affections', as Annie would put it, is a dude; last year, he would have thrown that _straight_ out of the window. Would have had raging internal battles and denied everything.

He's not that person anymore.

This year, everything's become more simple - he could keep it to himself for as long as he wanted, it was his right. His friends wouldn't mind (well, Shirley would be bound to come around sooner or later) and he could tell them whenever he was ready. It wasn't weird for him to want to be with someone, because there weren't the standards to live up to that came hand in hand with popularity. Gone were the days of low-cut orange-faced high school sluts, and in were the days of _whoever the hell he fell for._

Because, let's be honest here. Troy was practically free-falling at this point. For a _guy_.

He was older than Annie; younger than Britta, too. Dressed in what was comfortable, did what he wanted to do, which was namely watch stuff on TV, film, or have fun, and could crack down and study when the situation called for it. He was smart, too. _Really_ smart.

He didn't mind Troy not being so smart, or not having seen some of the classics.They'd simply work through the exercise until Troy got it, or kick back and put on whichever film it was that he hadn't seen.

...He didn't particularly mind any of Troy's flaws at all, and it was a welcome change.

\---

It was during one of these times ("You've never seen _Back to the Future_...?") that Troy decided to stop being mad at himself and _do something about it, goddamnit._ So he did the only logical thing. Wait until their traditional scheduled bathroom-break-and-also-time-to-get-snacks.

"Abed...?"

 _Pause._ He looked over at the sound of his name, setting the remote down slowly on the arm of the sofa.

"I've been thinking a lot," Troy started, "about you and me." He didn't say anything in response, only allowed him the time to continue. "And... I don't want to be best friends with you anymore."

He cocked his head to one side in confusion. Oh man, that had sunded harsh. "I didn't mean it like that-- I mean, of _course_ I still want to be best friends-! Maybe, I should shut up now, I don't know..."

"Troy, what happens on a date?"

"Um... What?"

"What happens on a date?" Abed repeats, still staring at him, with his head tilted to one side in a way that makes Troy's nervous levels spike again.

"Uh... Food, I guess. Couples go out to eat a lot. Dinner. Movie-- _Oh._ " He realises what he's said as soon as he's said it, and now wonders if Abed's been trying to set them up since they first met.

"I think I've been in this relationship for longer than you have," Abed concludes; Troy can't take it anymore, and his brain begins to stop working as he draws Abed close in one swift motion, connecting their lips. All thinking simply _stops_ \- he's feeling light-headed again, and it probably has something to do with Abed's cool hand on the side of his face, making his skin tingle. At some point, they accidentally hit the remote and the movie starts playing again, but they're too distracted to notice properly. All of Troy's anger, self directed, is washed away by the rush of excitement and feeling of success.

 _Abed likes him back_ , and he's so glad he's not _that person_ anymore. This would have never have happened in a million years to the old Troy.

\---

...Later, Abed will point out that he still hasn't seen _Back to the Future_ properly. And that they should spend another scheduled break 'not watching it'. Troy agrees.


End file.
